The Protein Chemistry Core is dedicated to collaborative projects with members of this Program Project involving the structural analysis of proteins. This core will perform primary structural analysis of cellular and viral proteins involved in basic cellular processes and tumor progression. The biological problems approached by this effort include chromatin inheritance, DNA binding and replication studies in Papillomavirus, transcriptional regulation, regulation of Pre-mRNA splicing, proteolytic control of oncoprotein function, human cell transformation, oncogene-dependent apoptosis and tumor suppression. Specifically, this core component provides the following services: (1) Determination of partial peptide sequences of purified proteins for isolation and identification of specific cDNAs and genes. (2) High throughput identification of proteins by tandem mass spectrometry. (3) Analysis of post-translational protein modifications. (4) Synthetic peptides for functional analyses and immunizations.